Never Look Back
by Spokenvoice
Summary: SC Catherine learns something about Sara, and they have alot more in common than they think


**Never Look Back **

_"Oh come on you really believe that he isn't seeing anyone else –" _

_"You don't?" Catherine questioned _

_"No, I can tell you right now that guy is in and out of every woman's bed in West Vegas…" _

_"You don't know that…" _

_"Yes I do…" _

_"How…" _

_"Because" _

_"Because what?" Catherine pushed. _

_"I used that same look, that same tone - when my Girlfriend asked me" _

Sara instantly knew her mistake, she snapped her head up and looked at the wall a head of her. She felt Catherine's gaze on the side of her face and knew that the blond had hared, "So hold on, you're telling me…that…you're Gay and you're unfaithful?" Catherine was shocked, yet couldn't help but smile - if she had to give either of them titles, let alone them together to anyone in this lab it wouldn't have been Sara.

"…you aren't going to just pretend I never said that are you?" Sara asked.

"Not a chance…" Catherine smiled, "So the guys in the lab don't have a shot?" she was intrigued now – she lent forward on the table. Sara just looked across at the blond.

"About as much chance as I do becoming Day shift Supervisor" she explained. And looking at her file that wasn't very likely – two words shut don't that opportunity – 'socially inept'.

"Well, looks like waiting for these results isn't going to be a drag…"

Sara groaned, she had let her gaud down and was going to pay the price. "I had no idea" Catherine continued.

"What that I was gay?" Sara asked. She had no problem talking about this, I mean hell it was who she was but what she did have a problem with was everyone else talking about it- she didn't want to walk into a room to find it fall silent, or have them look at her differently.

Catherine nodded her head, "To be honest I had no idea about you at all…your one mysterious woman Sara"

Sara smirked – "you guys know nothing" she told the older woman.

"I really don't believe this – Sara we've been friends for so long…ho come we don't know"

"Never really came up – not like I hid it from you. Come on Cath…your CSI you should have picked up on this" Sara teased.

"But wait, your last date was someone named Danni"

"Yeah…" Sara nodded – "Danni as in Danielle"

"And Sam?" Catherine asked

"Samantha" Sara explained.

"Well – learn something new every day" Catherine concluded, "Man you'll break Greg's heart…" she joked.  
Sara smiled and looked to Catherine, "Yeah, or make him some new sick twisted dreams" she explained.

Catherine had to agree that there was a high possibility of that one. "It's not that shocking Cath" Sara explained, "Have you seen the boots I wear? The cloths? The attitude?"

"I just thought you had a masculine side – you know you were in touch with your inner guy" Catherine laughed.

Sara shrugged, "Well, that's one way of looking at it…"

"And you were unfaithful?" I think it was this that Catherine found hard to believe.

"Hey…not something I'm proud of" Sara made that much clear. She looked to the soda can in her hand, "You're not leaving it at that - are you?"

"Come on Sar… your not the type to sleep around I know that"

"NO…you're wrong" Sara explained.

"So what…you're an - everything with a pulse kind of girl?"

"No, I'm an anything that makes me feel alive type of girl. I had a shit past and I dealt with it how I dealt – I didn't care who I hurt or what I did… and I hurt people…and did a lot of stuff I'm not proud off"

"Hey, preaching to the choir…" Catherine smiled.

Sara laughed, then lent forward – "I walked out on her birthday for a quick-y with one of the bar tenders…stupid thing was that I loved her…and it scared me that things were going so well that I looked for a way to mess it up!" it was as if Sara had been talking to herself after saying what she did a silence fell over her as she looked at the table –

Catherine wasn't sure what she saw in the brunette – regret, guilt, remorse – maybe it was a mixture of all there. Before she could ask anything more the silence was cut into by the beeping of a beeper. Sara looked to her waist to look at the screen– _the results from the lab were ready_.

She stood up, Catherine was still sat looking up, intrigued by the younger CSI – who stopped in the doorway and turned back to the blond.

"I'm not a good person… I've done a lot that I'm ashamed of…" She explained.

"Hey Sara… your not the only one who's done things they are ashamed of…"

"Maybe…" She shrugged

"Never doubt and never look back"

Sara lent on the frame, "Does it work?" She asked.

"Well it does for me"


End file.
